Forming a balance spring using two hairsprings connected by a raised terminal curve device is known from EP Patent No. 2 405 312. This balance spring gives good results as regards the isochronism of the timepiece but may be problematic to mount in a timepiece movement if the free end of the balance spring, opposite to the end pinned up to the collet, is too close to the balance staff.